


Wine & Wolfsbane

by RedFox13



Category: Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: F/M, Other, Tell me what you think, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Arno's fateful encounter with a werewolf leads to an adventure. There goes his summer vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful April morning, spring had begun in France. In Paris the flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, and the people were in the middle of a bloody revolution.

Arno and Elise were sitting in the upstairs outdoor garden of the Cafe Theatre. Arno had his blue hood pulled down low, concealing his face. Elise leaned on his shoulder looking glum. "I wish I could go with you now." She huffed. Arno gave her a sympathetic look, "You can join me after my assignment. The council wouldn't let me take a vacation unless I took care of this menace."

A large beast in the country side was killing and eating people. Assassins and Templars alike have fallen victim to the creature. The Council had given Arno the task of stopping it in exchange for a peaceful summer in the countryside with his beloved. With a final kiss farewell Arno gathered his things and departed for the little non-de script village that has been the scene of so much carnage.

As the carriage shook and rattled down the bumpy road Arno read over his folder of intel gathered by his associates. The report seemed to indicate that a werewolf was responsible for the deaths. "Utter nonsense." Arno said to himself as he put the papers away. "It has to be some demented serial killer. Since the start of the revolution senseless violence and brutal murders have become common place." He muttered.

After a few jolting hours on the road he reached his destination. Climbing out of the carriage he stretched his sore and stiff limbs. Shouldering his rucksack he searched for the safe house where he would stay. Then after settling in he climbed the nearby church's steeple and got a beautiful view of the village. The full moon was tomorrow night, so Arno used that night to clean his weapons, formulate a plan, scout the area, and prepare himself. That day he slept until the afternoon.

When he woke he dressed in his assassin armor and gathered his equipment. There was a pond outside of town with a large grove of tall oak trees, here the creature had been seen most often. It was up in the tallest tree he sat perched on a branch with a musket ready. Scanning the area with his eagle vision he sat and waited. Night came and the brilliant full moon with it. The villagers had shuttered their windows and barred their doors. All was silent as if the whole town held its breath.

Arno sensed movement in the distance. Using his eagle vision he spied a frightened Templar commander sprinting his way from town. No sooner than the man reached the pond he doubled over as if in great pain. The man was frantically praying in Portuguese, so Arno didn't understand much. He watched in disbelief as the man turned into a beast. His frightened pleas turned to raging snarls followed by a loud ominous howl. 

Quickly lining up his shot Arno fired, hitting him in the chest. The beast was stunned. Seeing his chance Arno jumped out of the tree, trying to plunge his phantom blade into its skull. The beast swung a heavy clawed hand, knocking Arno off balance. As he regained his bearings the beast lunged forward sinking it's razor sharp teeth into his shoulder. Arno grunted in pain, shoving the beast away he drew his sword and thrust it into its skull as it lunged again. It dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, stone dead.

His job done Arno retreated to the safe house to treat his wound. His shoulder was bleeding, but the damage wasn't as bad as he thought. The next day he rested and wrote his report to the council, neglecting to tell them he got hurt. No need for another lecture on my recklessness, he thought to himself. 

He got one anyway, a few days later he had set out by horse for a remote cabin near a forest two hours to the south. Elise met him there that afternoon and he told her of what happened. A look of seriousness came over her as he finished his story. "Take off the bandage, now." She instructed. Arno sighed, "Why? What for? I'm fine." The look on her face suggested he shouldn't argue. Doing as she said he removed his shirt and the gauze wrapped around his shoulder. To his confusion and her shock, the wound was gone.

"Oh, Arno! You damn fool! You have no idea the trouble your careless antics have gotten you into!" She sounded as if she would cry. Giving her a gentle hug he smiled, "It will be alright, Elise." She pulled away from him, her green eyes flashed with anger, "No it won't! You were bitten by a damn werewolf of all things! Don't you know what that means?!!" Arno shrugged, he wasn't really well versed in superstitions. "You're going to end up just like that poor bastard you killed." She said sadly.

He sighed and shook his head, "You worry too much." He gently cupped the side of her face as he kissed her. "I promise that won't happen." It took some convincing, but after several days Elise finally calmed down. They relaxed and spent the next month in each other's company.

Arno had taken to walking the woods during the evenings. But this evening something felt different, he started feeling nauseous as he sat down in a clearing to watch some fireflies. The last thing he remembered was the beautiful silver full moon rising in the distance.

Unbeknownst to Arno, Elise had been watching him like a hawk. Despite her relaxed demeanor, she was worried for him. She had noticed the subtle changes in him over the month. He kept scratching himself, accidentally, with his abnormally sharp nails. The horses in the small stable near the cabin grew more restless when he tended them. He became pickier about his vegetables, and was eating more meat. Usually he slept peacefully, but he began tossing and turning during the night, making whimpering noises. One night he sat straight up in his sleep and let out a fierce growl, then promptly fell back over and resumed his snoring. She kept her dagger under her pillow after that.

One evening he failed to return, just after nightfall a long, mournful howl echoed in the distance. Looking out the window Elise began worrying, the full moon had risen. Putting out the lights, shuttering the windows, and barring the door, Elise sat quietly in the dark with pistol in hand and waited.

Around midnight she heard the sound of something large outside, something scratched at the door, and fumbled the doorknob. After a few minutes it went away with an annoyed huff. Elise remained silent in her chair and tried to sleep a little before dawn.

As the sun rose she finally went outside. On the ground she spied the tracks of a large creature that moved on two legs, or four? She couldn't quite tell. She went back in for her sword and pistol then followed the tracks into the forest. She followed them for about an hour before she reached their source. In a clearing she found a large black bear. To her horror something had killed it, ripped its throat clean out. A line of bloody canine like tracks went away from the carcass. Following them with sword drawn she cautiously approached a small grove. Her anxiety grew as she noticed the tracks became more human as she got closer to the cluster of trees.

She gasped as she moved an obscuring tree branch. There on the ground was Arno, sleeping soundly. His hands, mouth, and feet were covered in dried blood. His clothing was dirty and torn slightly. And his hair was a mess. He looks like he just got away from a nasty barfight, Elise thought while recalling his mischievous drunken adventures with a smile.

Sheathing her sword she knelt at his side and gently shook him. "Arno? Arno! Wake up." She called. "Ugh... Fucking hell!" He groaned. "What? Where am I?" He asked in confusion as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Elise was speechless for a moment. Arno's hazel eyes had turned to a stunning gold color.


	2. The Hunter

"Alright, you're right. I do have a problem." Arno admitted with a sigh. Normally Elise would delight in him saying such a thing, but not in this case.

They had returned to the cabin around mid morning, Arno had changed clothes and was cleaning off the blood from his face as he gazed into the mirror. He found his eyes unsettling even more than the blood on his lips. When he had finished he sat on their bed with a defeated look on his face. "Is there anything we can do?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Elise shook her head sadly, "No, I'm afraid there's no cure for this. All we can do is manage your symptoms." A small tear slid down her cheek. Arno stood and held her in a gentle embrace, resting his chin on her head while she cried on his shoulder. He tried to be positive, "We'll get through this, I know we will. We've been through worse." Elise looked up at him, "I hope you're right." Arno wiped away her tears with his hand as he gently leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Off in the distance Arno heard the sound of a rider swiftly approaching. Besides a farm four miles to the north, there was nothing but fields and forest in the area, so he knew that they were there for them. Letting go of Elise he went to the bedroom window. Despite the sun shining in his face he could make out the dark hooded armor of an assassin. "Stay here, and stay out of sight." Arno said as he slipped on his boots, then equipped his hidden blade and assassin gear. Pulling his hood low to hide his eyes, he went to greet their unexpected visitor.

The horse cantered to a stop in front of the stable. It's rider dismounted and approached the cabin slowly, Arno was standing on the front porch trying to look intimidating. "Greetings brother." The assassin saluted. "What do you want? The Council said they would leave me alone for the summer. Unless they think I'm incapable of good behavior?" He said sarcastically. The assassin shook his head, "I'm not here on brotherhood buisness, I'm here for you, Mr. Dorian." Arno was suspicious of this person and was about to ask him a question when he saw the man eyeing the door, and tilting his head slightly. "May we talk in private, I fear your friend is eavesdropping." Arno turned around and heard the slight rustle of someone near the door. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Very well, let's take a walk, shall we?"

They walked quietly along a path into the forest, when they reached a small creek they stopped. Arno leaned against a tree as the assassin took a seat on a large boulder. "How is your wound recovering?" He asked. "That's no concern of yours!" Arno snapped defensively. "Ah, but I'm afraid it is. I examined the corpse of the beast you slew, before the locals put the torch to it. I found scraps of bloodied fabric and leather in its teeth, so I knew you didn't get away unscathed." The assassin explained.

"Who are you?" Arno asked, his fingers hovering over his dagger. He didn't like where this was going, but tried his best to remain calm. The assassin slapped his forehead, "Oh dear, forgive my manners! I am Edwin Cooper, and I am what you call a hunter. Besides my obligations to the Order, I work with the Sons of Midnight, a group of hunters who's purpose is to track down and slay the creatures of the night that pose a threat to humanity or to others of their kind." The assassin took a drink from a flask on his belt before continuing. "Take off your hood please, Mr. Dorian." He instructed.

Arno hesitantly removed his hood, to which Edwin visibly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods! I thought I'd have to put you down, but you aren't feral. You're a lucky man Mr. Dorian."  
Arno gave him a look of confusion. "Allow me to explain." Edwin replied, "There are two kinds of werewolves: the natural, who inherited their ability from family. Then there are the feral, they are bitten and have no control over themselves on full moons. Over time they lose their minds and their humanity. They become beasts forever, with death being their only mercy." He finished sadly.

"How can you tell the difference?" Arno asked as he stepped away from the tree. "It's all in the eyes. The natural have gold eyes, the feral have their usual eye color but with flecks of red mixed in." Edwin answered.

"How am I a natural werewolf? I've never had any prior encounters with any. Nor have I heard of it from anyone in my family, well, what family I know of." Arno asked. Edwin replied, "Sometimes it skips generations or the blood goes dormant. A person can go their whole life without turning. In your case it was dormant until that beast attacked you."

Arno had a sudden feeling they weren't alone. The air grew cold and a faint breeze tugged at his clothing. A man appeared next to Edwin, he wore the burgundy garb of a highwayman from an earlier era, with a black tri-corn hat, brown pants, and black leather boots. He was armed with a rapier and pistol. His skin was unusually pale, and his gray eyes had a dull, lifeless look in them.

Edwin turned his head and smiled at the man. "Greetings Mathias, what brings you here?" Arno heard a voice, but to his confusion it was in his head. "The Sons are being called to meeting. It's to be held in one months time at the castle. Only the elite of the guild are being summoned, attendance is mandatory." Edwin nodded. "I'll finish here and report to the castle at once." Mathias nodded and vanished into thin air.

Arno stood mouth open in shock. Edwin laughed, "Mathias is a specter. He works as a messenger on our leaders behalf. No doubt he'll be busy rounding us all up." Arno regained his composure and replied, "He seems familiar." Edwin nodded, "He should be, Alfred Noyes wrote a beautifully tragic poem about him."

Arno looked at the sun and sighed, "The moon will be full again tonight. You say I'm not a threat, but what about Elise? I won't be a danger to her will I?" Edwin took another sip from his flask before replying, "No, you've got nothing to worry about. Your first couple of times will be painful and your memory will be foggy. Just give it time, and that will go away. If you don't want to turn, just use your meditation and breathing techniques the assassins taught you. In time you'll be able to control it easily."

Arno watched him as he stood to leave, "How do you know all this?" He asked. Without a reply Edwin removed his hood. Arno stared in surprise at Edwin's eyes, they were just like his. With a grin Edwin put his hood back on and walked away. Arno sat silently by the creek for some time before returning to the cabin.


	3. Merlot at Midnight

Elise waited patiently on the front porch for Arno to return. She had seen the other assassin return for his horse and ride off, but he was alone. She was just about to leave to search for him when she spotted him near the edge of the forest. He looked like he was deep in thought.

He greeted her with a hug and a kiss, but was oddly quiet. She carried on with a few chores and got supper ready. As they sat down to eat Arno finally told her what he and Edwin had discussed. "That's a lot to take in. Ghosts, werewolves, hunters. How are you handling all this?" Elise asked as she ate. "I'm still trying to get my head around it." Arno replied as he picked at his plate.

"Well at least you won't end up like that commander. You won't be a danger to anyone." She said. He had that gloomy look on his face, so she was trying to cheer him up. "This place has an attic doesn't it? I think it'll be safer for you if I slept there tonight." He said as he watched her. "You don't have to do that." She said as she put down her fork. Arno reached across the table and held her hand. "I still don't know what I'm dealing with. I don't want to take any chances. If I hurt you..." He trailed off. "I know you're just being cautious." Elise said as she stood to collect the dishes. With a twinkle in her eye she gestured to the bedroom, "Since we still have some time, care to have a little fun?" Arno smiled.

It was about an hour until sunset, Arno and Elise were laying in bed. She had fallen asleep after a few heated sessions, but Arno was too restless to sleep and he knew time was short. Climbing out of bed he slipped his pants on and grabbed a pillow and spare blanket from the trunk at the foot of the bed. He gave Elise a kiss on the cheek which made her smile in her sleep.

Quietly stepping over their discarded clothing he shut the bedroom door behind him and made his way to the attic. He threw the blanket and pillow through the hatch and climbed up the ladder. Once inside he latched the door shut and made his bed on the spare mattress that was sitting on the floor in the corner. Besides a desk and chair the only thing in the room was a small window facing east.

Sitting down on the bed in a kneeling position, Arno closed his eyes and focused on his breath. Clearing his mind and stilling himself he waited.  
An hour later he started feeling sick again. He tried to stay focused but the nausea intensified, a burning pain started in his chest and quickly spread to his arms and back. His head started pounding and his jaw ached. He heard crackling and snapping as his bones and joints shifted.  
He doubled over as the pain intensified, he was breathing hard and trying to stay conscious. His mind was fogging and he felt as if ants were crawling on his skin. Gritting his teeth he let out a pained yell that slowly ended with a growl. Shit! This feels worse than the beating I got from Bellec for shaving off his beard, Arno thought.

After a few minutes it was over, Arno opened his eyes and looked around. His mind cleared as the pain subsided, Edwin's advice helped a lot. This time Arno was alert and aware of his surroundings. Looking out the window he saw the moon had just risen over the horizon. As he gazed at it something primal stirred in him. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a long joyful howl. But he quietly chastised himself after when he remembered Elise was asleep.  
I wonder how I look now, Arno thought. There was a mirror in the bathroom, but he was unsure if he should venture down. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. He tried to stand and found himself very off balance. He stumbled and fell several times, cursing all the while. 

Finally gaining his bearings he looked himself over. His hands were larger with long, black claws on the ends and paw-like pads on the palm and fingers, he still had use of his thumbs. He was covered in thick, dark, coffee colored fur. His feet were elongated like a dogs with equally sharp nails on the toes. Running a hand on his lower back he discovered he had a tail. I think I'm going to need a drink, Arno thought.

Using his eagle vision he saw that Elise was still in bed. The scent of her gardenia perfume drifted up to him as he opened the hatch. Slowly and carefully he made his way down the ladder. His claws clicked across the hardwood floor as he made his way to the kitchen. Stopping in the bathroom he went to the mirror. A large, golden-eyed, bi-pedal wolf blinked back at him. Did I say a drink, I meant many drinks, Arno thought.

Elise was awakened by a noise upstairs. It sounded like Arno was in pain, it was shortly followed by a melodious half-human howl. Elise stayed still and maintained her sleeping position. She couldn't help but smile as she heard loud thumps and swearing above her. It was Arno's voice but it was slightly distorted and deeper. It sounds like he's tripping over himself like he does when he's drunk, she thought.

But that smile vanished and a look of fear came over her face as she heard the attic door open and Arno climbing down. She remained still as a rhythmic clicking came down the hall. It stopped in the bathroom for a moment before proceeding to the kitchen. Quietly getting up she slipped on a nightgown, cracked the door open and peaked out. She stifled a gasp at the large wolf rummaging through the wine rack. 

Arno swore and growled in annoyance as he fumbled with the cork. Finally he succeeded in opening it and drained its contents in a few minutes. Grabbing another bottle he sat down at the table and worked on it more slowly. He's still my Arno, Elise thought with a grin.  
She watched him drink for about half an hour before he got up and staggered outside leaving a half finished bottle on the table. She considered going after him until he returned a few minutes later. She quietly shut the door and hopped back into bed and pretended to sleep.

Arno was feeling really good after the buzz kicked in. Half way through his second bottle he had went outside to relieve himself. Upon returning he heard the bedroom door shut and the rustle of clothing. Using his eagle vision he saw Elise getting in bed, he knew she had been watching him. He approached the bedroom cautiously and opened the door slowly. He entered and saw Elise pretending to sleep, he could hear her heart pounding. She's afraid of me, he thought as he whined sadly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned over and gently stroked her hair. He tried to kiss her cheek but with a muzzle that wasn't easy. As he withdrew he heard her heart pounding even faster. Feeling bad for scaring her he decided to leave her alone. "I'm sorry Elise, I didn't mean to frighten you". He whispered as he shut the door. Grabbing the wine bottle off the table he returned to the attic. After finishing it off he laid down on the mattress and slept off his buzz.


	4. Making Amends

The late morning sun was shining through the window when Arno woke up. He had reverted back in his sleep and besides a mild headache he felt fine. Sitting up he saw his folded assassin gear sitting near the hatch. He put them on and climbed down the ladder. The cabin was too quiet, as he walked to the kitchen he found a plate of food and a hastily scribbled note from Elise saying she went for a walk in the forest.

He ate quickly then grabbed his weapons and departed for the woods. "From her writing she must still be frightened from last night." He muttered as he followed her trail. "There's got to be something I can do to apologize." He said to himself. Spying a nearby hawthorn tree full of flowers, he got an idea. He gathered some of the white blooms, then some blue bells he found on the trail. He secured them with a vine of lily of the valley he found on a tree, weaving the flowers through the impromptu bouquet.

Looking around he realized in his flower picking he lost her trail. "Shit." He muttered. As a gentle breeze blew the faint scent of gardenia caught his attention. Acting on impulse he followed the scent sniffing at the air now and then. He came to a cluster of ancient pine trees, there he found Elise pacing back and forth looking stressed. By the shallow marks in the dirt, she had been pacing there a while.

"Damn it all!! How could I be so stupid?!!" She huffed. "I knew he wouldn't hurt me and still I got scared!! I should've known better." She said in a sad tone. "Now I've hurt his feelings, I know I did. How do I even apologize?" She sighed as she finally sat at the base of a tree.

Hiding the flowers behind his back and removing his hood he approached. "Are you lost?" He said with a friendly smile. Elise jumped, "Damn you, Arno! Don't scare me like that!!" She gasped. Reaching down with one hand he helped her to stand. "I'm sorry. I saw your note so I had to come check on you." As she was about to reply he handed her the flowers. "Oh, these are beautiful. Thank you." She said as smelled them. Then in a more worried tone she looked at him, "Arno... I'm sorry about last night. I got scared and I shouldn't have...I just...I wasn't sure   
how to react. Can you forgive me?"

Arno gave his best innocent smile, "I should be apologizing to you. I was a little too friendly last night. From the stories you've heard...well... I wouldn't blame you for being scared." They made up with a hug and a passionate kiss.

Observing their surroundings they realized that they were in an unfamiliar area. "Um, Arno? You do know how to get back to the cabin, don't you?" He shook his head, "I have no idea where we are." He considered climbing the trees, but he saw that the branches were too high for him to reach. Off in the distance he heard the sound of running water, remembering there was a creek a ways from the cabin he set off towards the sound.

Elise watched as Arno stopped and tilted his head to the side slightly. He had done this several times as they walked. She couldn't help but notice his ears moved a little as he was listening intently. She giggled as he did it again. "What's so funny?" He asked. She pointed to his ears. He had felt them moving as he strained to hear and was hoping she hadn't noticed. He pulled his hood over his head, Elise could tell by his blushing he was embarrassed.

After a while they reached the creek where he and Edwin had talked. Stopping for a rest they removed their boots and sat with their feet in the water for some time. Pulling out his watch Arno checked the time, it was nearly five. "I hadn't realized how long we've been gone." He said as he pulled his feet out of the water. "Is it getting late already?" Elise asked. Arno nodded, "I still have to tend the horses, and a few other chores before dark." He replied as he put his boots back on. "Would you like some help?" Elise asked while she slid on her boots. "The more the merrier, I suppose. He smiled. 

Back at the cabin Elise and Arno took care of chores. They had a light supper since neither felt like cooking after their long hike. Before long it was sunset, and Arno returned to the attic. Elise was reading a book before bed, and Arno meditated. The full moon rose for the final time that month, and Arno shifted again, but this time it wasn't as painful. Feeling a little more sure of himself he descended the ladder and went to the bedroom.

Elise had laid down to sleep when she heard Arno come down the ladder, the clicking of claws on the floor was followed up by a timid knock on the door. "Come in Arno." She called as she sat up. Arno entered the room and moved slowly to sit on the bed. "You know, you don't look half bad like that." Elise said. Arno tried to smile, "Thanks, I think?" Elise giggled at him. "Are you coming to bed, or not?" She inquired. Arno replied, "You're alright with me like this?" Elise nodded. Arno carefully climbed under the blankets and laid next to her, he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace, being mindful of his claws. "Your fur is soft, just like my stuffed bear from when I was a child." Elise said as she gently ran her hands along his arm. "Unlike your toy, I'll keep you safe." He said with a chuckle. "Goodnight Elise." He said with a yawn. "Goodnight Arno." That night he slept peacefully for the first time in a while.


	5. Wayward Sons

"If I had wanted to enjoy an English summer, I would've went to London." Arno sighed as he looked out the window. It had been raining on and off for the past three weeks. Elise looked down from her book to see him pacing slowly near the living room window. He was clearly restless, and that meant trouble would follow.

The sunny weather gave way to wild storms, forcing them to stay cooped up inside most days. He had run out of things to do very quickly and in the country that isn't much. But things were about to get interesting. Arno sensed an intruder, but scanning with his eagle vision found nothing. "Arno does it feel drafty in here to you?" Elise asked shivering. Before Arno could answer there was a disembodied laugh.

The ghostly apparition of Mathias appeared by the front door. With a bow and a grin he greeted them. "Good afternoon Mr. Dorian, Ms. De la Serre." Arno looked unamused by his intrusion, "What do you want you skulking specter?" He asked. Mathias only smirked at his remark and replied, "Your presence has been requested by our leader. He requires an assassin of your caliber, and you were personally recommended by Mr. Cooper." Arno raised an eyebrow, "What does he want me for?" Mathias answered, "Of that I am uncertain, he did say that you and your lady are invited to stay at his home to the north of Avignon. And that all will be revealed on your visit."

Arno looked at Elise who had been sitting still and pale as a sheet. "Are you alright?" He asked. She slowly nodded her head, not taking her eyes off Mathias. Arno was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm curious to see what this is all about. I'll go, but I'm not sure about Elise." She tried to manage a smile, "I'll go, I heard that region is nice this time of year." With a nod Mathias replied, "Very well, I'll report back to the castle. The weather may be a little rough on the way there, so please be cautious." He handed Arno a folded piece of paper, then with a wink and a tip of his hat he faded out of sight.

Sitting next to Elise, Arno put his arm around her and tried to calm her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry he frightened you." Elise took a deep breath before replying, "I'm fine...that was just so sudden." Then with a faint smile she added, "Charming fellow though, isn't he?" Arno sighed, "I suppose, I just wish he would knock next time."  
That evening they packed their things and shared a few drinks together. Then they stress tested their bed's frame before going to sleep. The next morning they saddled their horses and set out towards Avignon.

The ride for the most part was pleasant. The skies remained gray and a steady breeze kept them cool in the June heat. Following the directions Mathias had written for them they rode through the meadows and fields of the countryside, and a few sparse villages until they reached an ancient forest. The trees towered overhead, creaking and rustling in the wind.  
Arno sensed something old about this place, as if it belonged to a long forgotten age. "You think we'll run into any knights or dragons here?" Elise joked as they rode along. Before long a glimpse of stone walls was seen from between the dense trees. As they approached the castle they couldn't help but gaze in wonder at it. 

It's walls were tall, weathered, darken with age, and moss growing from the cracks in the stones. The base was surrounded by a deep, murky, moat. A call from the gatekeeper caused the main gate to open with a loud creaking groan as they rode across the well used drawbridge. On the inside a stable hand took their horses and then they walked through another smaller gate into the main courtyard.

The inside of the courtyard had a smithy, a chapel, a well, and a few storage buildings. Several people were scattered about the yard. A fletcher was making arrows next to the forge, a few assassins were gathered near the well talking and in a marked off area two hunters were fighting. One had shoulder length silver hair with a long black coat. He had bandages over his eyes and was armed with a halberd axe. He towered over his opponent, a shorter man in a highwayman's overcoat with the high collar concealing his face and a tri-corn hat on his head. His scarlet eyes sized up his adversary with his twin sabers drawn. They charged each other snarling, and roaring like angry beasts, steel ringing loudly. A small group had gathered to watch this display. Some cheered for one called Henry, the other Gaston. The way they clashed Arno thought they were trying hard to kill each other.

A man in assassin armor approached them, it was Edwin. "Greetings Arno, Ms. De la Serre." He smiled. "Hello Edwin." Arno replied. "I'm going to show you to your rooms and give you the tour. We're glad you came, welcome to our little corner of the world." Edwin said as he gestured to a large door at the far end of the courtyard. "Are those two alright?" Elise asked, gesturing to the two hunters locked in a heated battle. "Ah, them, they're just sparring. They're quite spirited." Edwin said with a wave of his hand.

Together the three made their way to the main hall. Inside was a large room with a vaulted ceiling, a massive fireplace, and three long tables with benches attached. A few hunters were gathered around talking and drinking. From there the building branched into two wings. They went to the eastern wing and up some stairs to the second floor. Edwin went to the third door on the right and opened it. The decor in the castle was renaissance era and so was the same in their room. There was a wardrobe, a table and two chairs, a bed, and a washbasin on the far wall next to an arched window overlooking the courtyard.

After they put away their bags Edwin showed them the rest of the building. There was a library, infirmary, and armory in the east wing. The west wing was mostly storage and bedrooms. Arno noticed a staircase down a corridor leading off from the main hall. "Where does that go?" Arno asked. "That goes to the keep where Nicholas lives, we don't go there unless called. He's a very private man and prefers to be left alone when he isn't training recruits." Edwin explained.

"So when do I get to meet your leader?" Arno asked. "Tonight after the meeting, he's a night owl, so he's sleeping now." Edwin answered as they returned to their room, "When is your meeting?" Elise asked. "Around nine tonight. We're waiting for a few stragglers to arrive. Unfortunately, the meeting is for members only." Edwin answered. Then looking out into the hall to see that they were alone he whispered to Arno, "But don't let that stop you. There's a small passage behind the wardrobe that leads to a vent in the library. The meeting will be there. No one will notice you as long as you stay silent." Arno nodded with a sly smile. He would make sure to attend. With that Edwin departed so they could rest.

That afternoon Arno and Elise walked the grounds, as they passed the sparring area a gruff voice called out, "You there, the lad in the blue hood. Care for a good fight?" Turning to look Arno noticed the blind hunter from earlier was talking to him. The shorter hunter was talking quietly to him. "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Arno replied. The shorter hunter gave them a pair of wooden fencing swords. Several people stopped to watch as they faced each other. 

What started as a casual fencing match quickly got violent. They danced around each other attacking, parrying, and counter attacking. It wasn't long before the larger man was growling fiercely at him. Arno stepped up the pace striking and dodging faster. He never knew he could move so quickly. They were striking so hard that splinters flew from their weapons and each contact rang out like a gunshot. The larger man rolled out of the way and brought his weapon down hard, Arno side stepped and disarmed him, knocking him to the ground. 

Arno pointed his weapon at his opponent. He heard another growl, it took him a moment to realize it was coming from him. He stopped and lowered his weapon, the larger man stood and let out a bellowing laugh. "Hahaha!!! Ya' fight like the devil! It's been years since I've been disarmed. Good job lad!"

The crowd had been holding their breath as they fought. A collective gasp went out as the larger man was defeated. The shorter hunter had been standing next to Elise was silent but gave an approving nod. After the fight Arno and Elise went back to the great hall. They ate and a few hunters brought him a beer and chatted with them. Around five they went back to their room. Arno cleaned up and took a nap with Elise.


	6. Meet and Greet

Arno awoke a short time before the meeting. After equipping his armor and phantom blade he moved the heavy wardrobe over just enough to slide by. Elise pushed it back and took up watch in a chair facing the door.

He had to crouch and crawl to get through the passage. Despite the darkness he could see clearly, and it wasn't long before he found the vent. He couldn't see through the tapestry covering the vent, not wanting to expose himself he used his eagle vision to see. A few hunters had already gathered, so Arno decided to sit silently and wait for the meeting to begin.

There were about fifty hunters at the meeting. One man sat alone in a chair in the corner. Another stood at the front of the room near a table. Each hunter made a brief report about the status of things in their respective areas. Then there was a discussion on plans to train recruits and strategies for fighting various creatures. This is as dull as the brotherhood's meetings, Arno thought. He considered leaving when the room fell silent. The man who was sitting alone stood and approached the front of the group.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual meeting. I won't keep you long, some of you need to return to your jobs, others your family, and some of you to your hunting, so I'll be brief." That voice almost made Arno jump, it sounded eerily similar to Bellec's.

"Richard and Lucius will no longer be in attendance at our meetings as each have left to start new branches of the Sons in America and Siam respectively. George Smith, Ross, Evelyn, Mei Fong, and Juan have passed away in pursuit of their targets. And Donovan O' Mara is missing in Belgium." Several gasps and "poor bastards" were heard. Then all went silent again. "And as you know we don't just let anyone into our inner group without a vote and without proof of their skill. I intend to extend an invitation to Arno Dorian of the Assassin Order to join us. He is here at the castle tonight, some have already met him, and many have seen him in action earlier today. Now, may I have a show of hands, who wants him to join?"

Using his eagle vision Arno saw that the vote was unanimous. After a few questions the meeting was adjourned. Arno quietly snuck back to his room. Elise moved the wardrobe back to let him through. A short time later Edwin knocked on the door. With a knowing look he told Arno that Nicholas was asking for him.

Arno soon found himself making his way up a stone spiral staircase and towards the keep. Opening a wooden door he found himself in a outdoor patio garden with lots of beautiful flowers and vines growing there. No sooner that he took a few steps in that something small flashed past him and landed on his shoulder. To Arno's shock a silver dragon the size of a hawk with big violet eyes had perched on his shoulder and was nuzzling his face and neck with a gentle chirping purr.

"What the devil? A...dragon?" Arno said in confusion. "Ciara, don't startle the guests, we've talked about this." Arno looked over towards the tower door and did a double take. Standing there was a slightly younger, and more sober version of Pierre Bellec. Except he was clean shaven with longer hair that was tied up and scarlet eyes with a wicked scar on his chin. The tiny dragon jumped off Arno's shoulder and flew off to chase a firefly.

"Sorry about her, she's usually picky about new people. But they say dragons only come to people with good hearts. I'm Sir Nicholas Bellec, at your service." He greeted Arno with a bow. "Edwin told me about you. I hope you've recovered from your attack. How are you adjusting?" Arno replied, "I'm doing alright...I think." Nicholas gestured for him to follow. Inside they sat down at a bench by a fireplace to talk, Arno felt as if he had walked into another century. The decor in the tower was older than the rest of the place.

"Those meetings are dreadfully boring aren't they?" Nicholas asked. "How did you know I was there?" Arno asked. "I've been living here for seven hundred years and working with the assassins nearly as long. I knew you would find a way to listen in." Nicholas answered, and continued, "So what say you to joining? Our work won't interfere with your duty to the order, infact you may find it enjoyable." Arno nodded, "Alright, it'll keep me busy." Nicholas grinned. "What else did you need me for anyway?" Arno inquired. "It's about Donovan, he's in Belgium, but he's not missing. He's gone rouge, and he murdered George Smith an Assassin leader from York." Nicholas explained. "From a letter I got before George's demise it said Donovan was captured by Templars. They did something to the poor man and drove him mad." He added. 

Arno was curious, "Why me though? Why not just any assassin?" He asked. "George hinted in his note there might be a Piece of Eden involved. That and after seeing you disarm Gaston, I knew you were the right man for the job. With all your racket I thought there was a gunfight, so I had to see for myself."

Arno was silent for a moment, "What of Donovan?" A sad look crossed Nicholas's face as he replied, "He was a gentle soul with a heart of gold. Those that know him couldn't bring themselves to put him down, so we needed a stranger to show him mercy. I would do it myself, but I can't leave the castle. I have to train recruits, run the smithy, manage resources, and coordinate our efforts."

As they talked Ciara flew in through an open window and landed on Arno's lap. She quickly proceeded to curl up like a cat and started purring.  
"Why do you ally yourselves with us?" Arno asked. Nicholas looked lost in a memory as he answered. "The Templars I knew in my youth were religious zealots who sought control of the world through war and conquest. Today they are still just as power hungry and tyrannical as they were then, only now they act in secret. Their blind faith made them hate us, see us as agents of evil, as inhuman. You wouldn't believe the horrors they committed, the bloodshed, all because they see us as unholy monsters."

He was silent for a moment before continuing, "They would torture and murder their own if they were thought to be inhuman. The Assassins treat us like we're people, they see we have homes, hearts, families. They see us as a part of the humanity they swore to protect. The Templars have become crueler in their treatment towards hunters over the years because some of us are vampires, werewolves, specters, sorcerers, or just mortals."

"I'm sorry." Arno said. Very carefully he started stroking Ciara's back. "You know this dragon is very pretty." Nicholas smiled a little, "I've had Ciara since thirteen-sixty seven. I've raised her from a hatchling. Quite an attention seeker, and a trouble maker. Ciara looked at Nicholas and chirped happily.

"I'll take on your assignment to kill Donovan. If I happen to recover a Piece of Eden I'll send it to the order in Paris." Arno said as he stood, Ciara climbing on to his shoulder again. 

"Fine by me, but be warned. The village in question you'll be going to is remote and was taken over by the Templars. Who knows what will be waiting for you. Henry and Gaston want to accompany you, normally the pair prefer to hunt alone, but it seems they like you." Before Arno left he had one last question, "Do you know a Pierre Bellec?" Nicholas nodded, "He's my many times great nephew. The apple didn't fall out of the tree did it?" Arno shook his head.


	7. Sanguine Humors

Arno, Gaston, and Henry had set out for Belgium the following morning. Elise had reluctantly agreed to stay put at the castle. They would reach the border of Belgium in four days, about three days into the ride they found themselves in the middle of nowhere.   
Arno had noticed something was wrong with Henry, he seemed a bit pale and fatigued. He was also a little shaky and unsteady on his feet. Despite his attempts to tough it out he slowly got worse and when they stopped and made camp for the night on the third evening he overheard him and Gaston talking while he tended the horses.

"Don't try to fool me Henry, I see it in your eyes. You need blood, and soon." Henry was much quieter than his friend, "And where the hell do you think I'm going to find any? We're half a days ride from the nearest village, if I can hold out till then..." His voice trailed off. "You can have mine." Gaston replied. Henry huffed, "You're mad, I can't drink yours. It'll just make things worse. Don't you remember the last time we tried that?" Gaston sighed. "Well, I'll see if I can catch something. I'm gonna borrow your crossbow." Henry nodded as he knelt down to start a campfire.

Gaston left to hunt something for Henry, and he sat shivering infront of the fire. He doesn't look like he'll last much longer, I need to do something, Arno thought. He sat next to Henry and watched him quietly for a moment before bluntly asking. "How often do you need blood?" Henry looked over at him and replied, "You heard that huh? Gaston has no concept of an inside voice." 

With a tired sigh he continued, "I need blood every two weeks, any kind except if it comes from Gaston or another vampire." Arno was curious, "What's wrong with Gaston's blood?" Henryk threw a few sticks on the fire before replying, "He's half werewolf, half vampire. He offered me blood several years ago and I ended up getting very sick. He's the only one of his kind that I've ever seen, and he doesn't like people knowing."

"I won't say anything, I promise." Arno replied. Quietly he removed his right glove and bracer then rolled up his sleeve to his elbow. Holding out his wrist to Henry he said. "You need blood. Take mine, there's no telling when your friend will return." Henry stared at him with a look of surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. Arno nodded, "Go ahead, I'm alright with it." With icy cold hands he gently took Arno's arm. He lowered his collar and brought his lips to his wrist. Arno kept his eyes on the campfire as he felt a sharp prick. 

He started to feel a little light-headed after a few minutes. Soon Henry finished and let go of his arm. Wiping the blood from his lips he pulled his collar back up. He looked as if he was feeling much better, and he wasn't as pale. "Are you okay Arno?" He asked as Arno rolled his sleeve back up. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy though. I think I might lie down." He answered. "I'm sorry, I needed more than I thought I did. I'll keep watch while you rest." Arno stood and went to get his blanket from his saddle bags. After finding a comfortable spot to lie down Arno dozed off.

Arno woke just before dawn, Gaston had returned with two rabbits and had them roasting over the fire with coffee boiling nearby. Henry was sleeping on a blanket with his back to the fire. "That was a kind thing ya' did lad. You've no idea how much that meant to him." Gaston whispered as Arno sat up and stretched. "He needed help, so I helped." Arno whispered back as he stood and rolled up his blanket. Sitting by the fire he poured himself a cup of coffee and watched Gaston cook.

Before long food was ready. Jokingly Gaston poked Henry with a stick and kept calling him Rip van Winkle till he stirred and woke up. He then proceeded to cuss him out while Gaston laughed. They ate and broke camp just after sunrise and rode on until they finally reached Belgium.


	8. Mercy

It was a warm afternoon when they reached the village. It was a typical old town that was walled with only two gates and a small wagon path that led to a fortress on a hill. There were only a few villagers, most had left over the rumors of a bloodthirsty madman in the fortress.

Finding an abandoned house near the path to the fortress, the hunters got out their weapons and prepared for a fight. Arno scouted out the village and climbed the tallest building he could find. Using his eagle vision he saw several figures moving in a sluggish, awkward manner. There was one figure wandering aimlessly in the tower of the fortress. Something glowed brilliantly in what appeared to be a crypt attached to a small chapel situated in a cemetery outside the wall.

He reported of what he found to the hunters. "Sounds like ghouls." Gaston grinned and added, "They eat corpses and sometimes people." Henry strapped on his quiver and said, "If that was a Templar fortress, and there's ghouls inside, odds are they're all dead. Kill anything that moves, and aim for the head." When they finished getting their equipment ready Henry handed Arno a small vial. "It's wolfsbane oil, coat your blade with it. If you don't kill Donovan outright, then that will." Henry explained.

"Alright, so what should our plan be?" Arno asked as he tucked the vial away. "You're here for Donovan, so you deal with him. Gaston and I will tend to the ghouls." Henry said as he strapped on his twin swords. Gaston shouldered his halberd and asked, "How do ya think we should go about entering? We don't want the ghouls gettin' into the village." Arno replied, "I have a way to get you in. When should we go?" Henry replied, "We have four hours till sunset. It's best to go now, vampires are more dangerous after dark."

After making final preparations the trio set out for the fortress. Carrion birds sat perched on the trees like omens of death and the smell of decay hung in the air as they approached. Breaking off, Arno ran for the wall to the left of the gate, scaling it he perched himself on top.

Inside he saw a few Templar guards. Their skin was gray and rotting, their eyes were gone and their clothing was ragged and stained with old blood. Four were near the gate, and several more were seen moving in a building nearby. Using his throwing knives he dispatched the ghouls nearest to the entrance. Jumping down he ran for the gate. He opened it just enough to allow Henry and Gaston inside, then closed it behind them.

Hearing the gate sliding against the rocky ground got the ghoul's attention. They started to shamble out from a nearby structure and from the main building. "This is a small fort, so I'd say there's about thirty." Henry said quietly as he drew his swords. "We can take them, go take out Donovan." Gaston said as he readied his axe.

Arno sprinted for the main building and climbed up from the outside. As he reached the roof the ghouls reached Gaston and Henry. Arno didn't look back as he heard the sickening snaps and squishes of metal meeting flesh. Climbing the tower from the outside was a little harder since there wasn't much to hold on to. 

Nearing the top a ghoul leaned out an open window and nearly grabbed Arno. He dodged him and stabbed him in the skull with his hidden blade. The ghoul tumbled out the window landing on the roof below with a loud thump.

Finally reaching the top Arno used his eagle vision to find his target. He was moving erratically on the floor below him. Spying a curtained booth on the top floor Arno swung inside the window and hid himself inside. Uncorking the vial of oil he coated his hidden blade, then he tossed a cherry bomb into the room and waited for his target.

With a loud angry shriek his target bolted up the stairs. The man had red hair and his scarlet eyes had a wild crazed look in them, he wore only ragged trousers, and his body was covered in old blood and nasty, festering wounds. Arno winced at the sight of him. This man had been brutally tortured. He let out an angry huff as he approached Arno's hiding spot. When he was in reach Arno lunged forward without hesitation, his phantom blade piercing Donovan's heart. The mans mouth dropped open in shock as he staggered back. The crazed look in his eyes faded away with his life as he fell to the floor. Kneeling beside him Arno closed the man's eyes and quietly said, "May you be shown the mercy in death that you were denied in life. Repose en paix."

Standing and drawing his sword Arno made his way down through the tower. An eerie silence had descended on the place. Besides a few corpses nothing moved. Finally getting outside he spotted Gaston splitting the skull of the last ghoul as Henry stood near by. Numerous corpses were scattered about and they were splattered in blackened blood.

In silence they departed from the fortress. Gaston and Henry went on ahead to clean themselves up and Arno went to investigate the crypt. Descending the stone stairs he found himself in a mausoleum. A faded trickle of blood from the entrance led him to a stone sarcophagus. Rolling back the lid he discovered the remains of George Smith, he had died from a severe chest wound. Clutched in his hand was a small Apple of Eden.

He tucked the apple away in his coat pocket and sealed the sarcophagus back up. Returning to the house he rested with the hunters until it was near sundown. They decided to leave since the few villagers that remained were starting to get curious about them. They rode long into the night before stopping to sleep.


	9. Homeward Bound

The ride home was hot, tiresome, and mostly uneventful. They were a days ride away and had made camp for the evening. Arno was taking a nap when he was awakened by poorly muffled laughter. Rolling over and sitting up he saw that Gaston was laughing at him. "What the devil are you up to?" Arno asked with a yawn." Gaston replied, "You're the damn cutest sleep talker I've ever seen. You were whining and whimpering and calling out to your dear lass!!" 

Arno scowled at that remark. Henry asked, "You miss her, don't you?" Arno was missing her, he was tired and ready to be back with her. He nodded as he stood and rolled away his blanket, he had decided not to go back to sleep. Henry calmly replied, "Then why not go to her? The moon will be full tonight, you'll cover far more ground than the horses will."

"That's tonight?" Arno asked surprised. Henry rolled his eyes, "You lost track of time didn't you?" Arno nodded. Henry sighed, "Perhaps it would be best if you went on then, the horses will likely bolt with you near after dark." "I think you're right." Arno replied.

Elise was sleeping when she was awakened by a distant howl. She was unsure of the time, but by the moon hanging high overhead she guessed it was near midnight. Another joyful howl rang out a short while later and it sounded much closer. Thinking nothing of it she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Arno couldn't think of a time when he ever moved so swiftly. The trees and fields seemed to fly past him as he ran. He had shifted and was making his way back to the castle, being mindful not to run through any of the villages. After a few hours he spotted the ancient forest where the castle was located. He let out a joyful howl at the thought of being near Elise again. Surprisingly his howl was answered by another. Must be Edwin, Arno thought.

Arno reached the castle and scaled its walls. Once on top of the ramparts he used his eagle vision to search for Elise. He saw her sleeping in bed and his eyes lit up. He raced along the walls until he reached the roof of the eastern wing. Climbing down the walls he slipped into their bedroom. Without thinking Arno pounced on her.

Elise was almost asleep when she heard something outside the window. She rolled over just in time to see Arno jump onto the bed. He grabbed her in a bear hug and started nuzzling up against her. "Arno! Arno! What are you doing? Stop, please?", Elise laughed loudly. Not paying any mind he continued, rolling onto his side and holding her close. After a few minutes he started to calm down, and Elise returned his hug. "I missed you." He said with a whine. "I missed you too." She replied. "I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow." Elise said. "I got impatient." Arno replied as he tried to kiss her cheek. "Clearly." Elise said with a roll of her eyes. 

 

Finally feeling tired Arno laid next to Elise and fell asleep. The following morning he reported the success of his mission to Nicholas. Edwin had an assignment in Paris so Arno turned over the apple to him to give to the Council. Arno and Elise spent what was left of the summer in Avignon and before long had to return home.

Arno found himself alone with Mentor Mirabeau in his office. He had a rather serious look to him as he stood to greet him. "I read the report of your summer vacation. It seems you don't know how to relax, do you?" Mirabeau said. Arno stayed silent. "You did well in recovering the artifact. You've done us a great service. But there's something I need to know?" "Oui Monsieur?" Arno replied. "I received word from Nicholas about your....situation. It will not compromise your ability to perform your duties?"

"No, Monsieur." Arno replied. "Very good, then you may go." Mirabeau replied. With that Arno went in search of his next assignment.


End file.
